DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): This program provides initial support for new investigators, allows established investigators to explore new directions, and enables the DRTC to attract scientists from other disciplines to diabetes. This program constitutes a major interface with the Einstein academic community at large and serves as a major attraction in the recruitment process.